


how hard we try

by myrifique



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he's her teacher. That doesn't mean he can take the high road just like that, okay. The high road is fucking high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how hard we try

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XI, prompt _Will/Rachel - jealousy_.

"So, you're dating Puckerman now?" Will asks, with a hint of pettiness in his voice. The smile she's been wearing ever since Puck left the room tempers down to a straight line, and her brows furrow with annoyance.

"I'm not _dating_ him. We're friends, we're going to talk from time to time," she replies defensively.

He snorts. "Talk, huh? From where I'm standing, it sounded more like flirting." He knows he's being ridiculous - as ridiculous as a boy that would actually be her age. He just can't seem to help himself.

"Well, what were you expecting? Did you think I was going to join a nunnery for the remainder of my high school years? I'm not going to just wait around until I'm at an acceptable age for you, Mr Schuester."

It's like a punch to the gut. He didn't expect her to bring it up - neither of them ever did, after all. The memory of their kiss floods back to his mind - how she was about to leave his house, how the Christmas lights had looked around her face, how she had stood up on her toes to kiss him. How he had pulled them both inside, to hide them from view, instead of stopping her like he should have done. How her mouth felt against his, strong and soft at the same time, how it had taken him every ounce of willpower he had to stop. She had looked betrayed as he told her that this couldn't happen, that she was too young, that she was his student.

"You kissed back," she had said before slamming the door.

He shakes his head to clear the memories, and stumbles through a reply. "Why wouldn't you wait? I am.”

"You are?" she asks, incredulous. "You're waiting for me to graduate?" He had hoped she'd turn soft at the confession, but it only seemed to anger her more. "And why would you do that?" she finally explodes. "Do you really think I'm going to hang around here once I'm out of high school? You of all people should know that Lima, Ohio is not big enough to contain me!"

"Me of all people? Yeah, I thought I'd run straight for Broadway too, you know. But in case you didn't notice, I'm still here!"

"Oh don't you do that, don't you project your failures on me-" and then she's not talking any more because he's kissing her, swallowing the rest of her protest. She reacts instantly, pressing her mouth against his, and it's like they're still fighting, both of them pushing against each other until they win. He throws her arms around her and brings her closer roughly, and she claws at his chest, like a wild animal in his arms. His fingers press hard on her hips, like he wants to leave his mark on her, to bruise her skin with the shape of his hands.

"How dare you," she says when they part for a second, before attacking his mouth again, her hands on the back of his neck, her nails digging into his skin. He opens his mouth to answer and she slips her tongue inside, angrily barging in, and he tangles his own with hers, pushing and twisting like he wants to hurt her. She moans into his mouth and it sends a jolt through him, his cock twitching.

Maybe she feels it, or maybe she's just angry enough to actually want to have hate-sex with him. Whatever the reason, she opens her legs and wraps one of them around him, pressing against him, closer. He groans and backs her against the wall, knocking the air out of her. She's wearing one of her impossibly short skirts, and parting her legs like that makes it ride up, and she's practically grinding against him in her underwear.

He's about to lose his mind.

Trying to go for the lesser of two evils - he can't fuck her against the wall, he can't fuck a _student_ against a _classroom wall_ , he can't fuck _Rachel anywhere_ , he can't -, he pushes on the leg that's wrapped around him until she's back on her two feet, and he follows the line of her thigh with his hand, scraping his fingernails on the soft skin, until he reaches her underwear. She's wearing white cotton panties, and it reminds him of how young she is, right before he presses his fingers on her. She gasps. She rolls her hips, pushing down on his hand; her eyes are closed and she throws her head back. She looks beautiful.

She opens her legs again and the cotton moves, and suddenly he's touching skin, warm on his fingers. "Come on," she whispers, and it sounds like a taunt. So he pushes the underwear aside and plunges a finger inside her. She rewards him with a "Oh," her voice breathless and musical. She's so wet, and tight, and she moves on his finger like she's dancing, thrusting her hips in time with the rhythm he's setting. He flicks his thumb on her clit, and she moans harder.

"I want- Please-" she says as she opens her eyes, her hands suddenly flying to his pants. She undoes his belt buckle and unzips his pants before he realizes what she's doing, his mind still on the feeling of her around him, but then she sneaks a hand down his underwear and wraps her fingers around his cock.

"Rachel," he says, and he's not sure if it's a warning or a plea for more.

"Mr Schuester," she mimicks, and she still sounds angry. She jerks him off with quick movements, like she's trying to prove a point. Her hands are inexperienced on him, her rhythm erratic, but it only makes it better, thinking about how this is probably the first time she's done that, ever. He slips another finger inside of her and she cries out.

"Fuck me, Mr Schuester," she says, her voice breathless, and his cock twitches in her hands at her crude language.

"You know I won't, Rachel," he says, and he tries to move his fingers with more dexterity, to apologize for disappointing her.

"Noah would do it," she says, looking into his eyes, a small smirk on her face. The idea makes him not want to apologize for anything anymore. His hand tightens around her arm until he’s holding her in a vice-like grip. This is a fight, he remembers. And Rachel fights viciously.

"Would he," he says, bucking his hips against her hands.

"Oh yeah," she says, and she's still smirking, still looking right at him. He knows what she's doing, he's not stupid. But, damn her, it's working. "He'd fuck me right against this wall, thrusting into me until we both came, and I'd scream his name."

"Oh, I'm sure you would," and he moves his fingers faster, going in and out of her. He considers dropping to his knees to lick her off, ready to do anything to make her shut up.

"I'd be so wet and tight around him, he wouldn't want to leave once he's inside me, and we'd fuck here all day," and fucking hell.

"All right, you want to fuck?" he asks and then he's picking her up, and she lets out a squeal, surprised for a second. She regains her composure quickly, though, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms heavy on his shoulders. "Then we'll fuck," and he pushes in, his cock finding her entrance instantly. He’s deep inside her before he even has time to wonder what the hell he’s doing.

"Oh my god," she says, and she's impossibly tight around him. He revels in the warmth of her, his cock pulsating inside her. He wonders for a second if he's hurt her, but she thrusts her hips towards him, like she wants more. So he pushes in and out again, holding her up with his arms, her back against the wall. She can’t move much but she compensates by clenching her inner muscles around him, and it's like she's vibrating on his cock, and he almost laughs - it's so _musical_ of her. He moves again, and he feels her tightening rhythmically, and he knows she must be close.

"Say my name," he growls, and she opens his eyes, looking confused. "Say it," he repeats as he pushes inside her, harder.

"Will," she breathes out. "Will," she says again, stronger, higher.

"You're mine," he says, and she looks at him with wild eyes before kissing him. "Mine," he repeats as she throws her head back and moans harder, and he feels her tightening around him, her orgasm taking over her like the triumphant note at the end of a solo. She sounds beautiful as she comes, crying out, a touch of hoarseness in her musicality. He pushes once more and he's coming inside her, his mind lost in the sensation, filling her whole, loving her.

They stay still for a minute. His arms start getting tired from supporting her, but he doesn't want to move, doesn't want to think about what will happen when she'll be down on the ground once more, when he'll have to leave the warmth of her. When he'll just be the teacher who fucked his student against the classroom wall. So he closes his eyes, resting his forehead against hers, and breathes out.


End file.
